The Cursed Ribbon
by BandaidME
Summary: Howl and Sophie are now proud parents of Morgan and Ami. The problem is that Ami has a black ribbon that grants her awesome powers that drives her evil. Markl needs to help Ami before it's too late. Ami will die if not unless 'she' can help...
1. Intro

The Cursed Ribbon

Introduction:

It has been 8 years since the war ended. Magic existed in that time and in the skies flew a beautiful but cranky old castle completely relied on Calcifer, the fire demon. Does this sound familiar? Well, this is what happened after Howl and Sophie got married. Remember Howl's Moving Castle ? Yes. Sophie and Howl did live happily ever after and had a son called Morgan and a daughter called Ami. Markl, now 16 years old is a big brother to 8 year old Morgan and 6 year old Ami. For Ami's 6th birthday she received a black hair ribbon from Madam Sulliman. Everyone thinks that this hair ribbon is suspicious and that they should get rid of it immediately but Ami said that she liked it and that it wasn't dangerous. After awhile Ami started gain not only powerful magical skills but she gains supernatural abilities as well. Anyway, I will now begin with the story:

"MARKL YOU SILLY PERSON GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR TIE!" shouted Amy.

"Amy do you ever shut up?" Markl said calmly.

'UNFORTUANATLY, NO" replied Ami.

"Calcifer! I have a snack for you!!" Markl said coolly.

"Oh REALLY!" cried Calcifer, "I haven't ate since yesterday!"

"WAIT UNTIL I TELL MY FATHER!!" shouted Ami, going red in the face with anger.

"Go ahead and tell Howl… It's not like I really care" said Markl.

"BE THAT WAY!!" shouted Ami.

"I will!" replied Markl getting annoyed.

_Footsteps are heard coming down the stairs._

"What is the racket you too!" asked Howl.

"Howl, can you believe your little daughter is crying because of this stupid broken piece of rope?" said Markl coolly.

"IT'S NOT STUPID YOU ARE THE ONE THAT'S STUPID!" cried Amy.

"Amy!" warned Howl.

"YOU TWO ARE BOTH BEING UNFAIR!" shouted Ami behind her tears. She then ran upstairs and slammed the door behind her. She then climbed onto her bed and found Koko, her stuffed panda and started crying into it. "I hate papa and Markl!"

_Downstairs_

"Oh god! What's wrong with that girl? Now I really think that that black hair ribbon has gotten into her!" said Markl with a pink face.

"We should've gotten rid of it earlier" said Howl, thinking.

"But Howl, you know more than all of us do. Her powers are so strong even we can't go near her. We need a more powerful sorcerer." Said Calcifer worried.

"A more powerful sorcerer eh?" thought Howl, "Then I think I just know who will solve this problem!!"

Wow! I have finally finished this edited version. I got a few reviews from some people saying stuff that I thought were good so I added them in here. AND yes. I have added Morgan into the story. He hasn't appeared yet but he will next chapter. I need reviews pals! THANKS!


	2. Chapter 1  Brotherly Concern

The Cursed Ribbon

Brotherly Concern, Chapter One.

Ami has been sitting in her room for 4 hours now since the fight. She cried until her pillow was all soaked through then she stopped. She took of the hair ribbon and let her black hair flow to the floor. Ami had the longest hair in town reaching the floor if she stood up so therefore she liked the hair ribbon. It was a plain piece of brown checkered/striped ribbon which was pretty long given to her on her 6th birthday by Madam Sulliman. Ami liked Madam Sulliman very much because she always gave her candy pops, cake and toys. Madam Sulliman did tell her that this hair ribbon was very powerful but the magic was safe. She didn't know what it quite meant but after a series of happenings she now knows why Howl and Markl and everyone want her to through it away. Like what happened the other day with Sophie's most prized vase. She was arguing with Morgan and Markl for they were gaining up onto her so she got so angry that she lifted the vase up in the air with her eyes and smashed it toward the 2 boys. After that she fainted and the next thing she knew she was in her room with the 2 boys with bandages around there heads and everyone else around her with Sophie, Howl and Grandma looking most concerned. She forgot everything but later Morgan told her the incident. Ami looked at her hair ribbon and said to herself:

"Why can't I control myself?? I promised Papa that I would be a very responsible person… Why??"

_There is a knock at the door_

"Come in…" whispered Ami softly.

_Morgan comes in worried_

"Ami there you are! What happened downstairs? Boy you guys were loud!"

"Oh don't worry Morgan, it was just a usual fight…" said Ami softly.

"I'm not quite sure about that, Markl and Papa are not happy!" said Morgan looking angry.

"They are never happy…" said Ami harshly.

"Sigh Ami, Ami, Ami… I should be a more responsible bigger brother. You are just getting in trouble more and more these days…" said Morgan nodding his head.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU KNOW IT ALL!" shouted Ami loosing her temper.

"Okay, okay… keep the skirt on. I was…" said Morgan

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" asked Ami red in the face.

"Nothing… I just came here to say that we are having breakfast and a visitor wants to see you" said Morgan.

"A VISITOR, AGAIN? Oh my God! And I bet it's left over bacon and eggs AGAIN today!" complained Ami.

"Just do as you are told and by the way it's not bacon and eggs today we had cheese and bread with milk!" said Morgan loosing his patience.

"That's even worse…" said Ami sadly, "Now leave me alone while I get dressed!"

"Ok." said Morgan.

Ami took 15 minutes getting completely dressed and had her hair done into two pigtails each plaited that reached down to her knees. She then ran downstairs ready to face the wrath of Howl and Markl.

------------

Phew! That was again a short chapter but it took a long time to write!! I finally did a new chapter!! Ok good. Now I have an idea of what's going to be in the next chapter not like this chapter. I was thinking this morning when I was still in bed what I should do. Anyway CYA! (REVIEWS PLZ!!)

Megan xoxo


End file.
